1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to energy distribution networks, and more particularly, to data communication in an energy distribution network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A conventional electrical network or grid is structured for effectively delivering electricity from remote electricity generation sites (such as power plants) to industrial and domestic consumers. Recently, various technologies have been developed, focusing on reducing wasted electricity over an electrical network while utilizing various clean or renewable energy resources, such as sunlight, wind, water, and geothermal heat. Such technologies typically require supervision (for example, control and monitoring) of energy generation, distribution and consumption by various systems and devices in the electrical network. In addition, there is a need for exchange of information or data amongst the systems and devices in the network to optimize energy generation and distribution, depending on varying conditions.